


Softness

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [62]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fix-It, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Vampire Family, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As dawn approaches, Jessica is drawn to Nora (and Eric's) side while Willa accidentally finds herself logging some quality time with (unsurprisingly) Tara and (somewhat surprisingly) Pam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> Part five, "Superstar."

There comes a knock on Eric and Nora’s door, and Eric climbs off of the bed, brushing a hand over her shoulders.

“Your child?” Nora asks, tugging on her braided hair. One of the reasons she loves Eric playing with her hair is she loves the feeling of anyone playing with her hair so long as she _asked_ for it; the other is that she knows that nobody who met him nowadays for the first time would imagine how good he is at it.

“I’d say it’s more likely your girlfriend,” he retorts with a playful roll of his eyes.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Nora exclaims.

“Yet,” he counters smugly. When he opens the door, Jessica is the one standing there, her phone in her hand and her hair tumbling around her shoulders. She’s already in a nightie, one that’s a soft shade of purple and comes across young but not _too_ young, like a teenager’s idea of grown-up sexy.

And when she catches sight of Nora, spread out on the bed in her own skimpy black babydoll and matching lingerie, her jaw drops.

“I’m going to get in the shower,” Eric says dryly, looking from his sister to his adopted daughter and back before stalking off in that direction.

“Are you okay?” Nora asks Jessica, patting the space beside her lazily.

Jessica advances, sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed and very consciously not getting any closer yet. “Are you?” she counters.

“I’m not crazy anymore,” Nora sighs, curling up on her side. “If that’s what you meant.”

 

* * *

 

There comes a knock on Pam and Tara’s door, one that prompts the former to stop pinning up the latter’s hair.

And there stands Willa shyly shuffling her feet. “Hey,” she says. “I just wanted to make sure y’all were done in there before I climbed in the tub.”

Pam and Tara exchange glances, then Tara nods, offers her kindest smile. “Yeah,” she agrees. “It’s all yours.”

“Cool,” Willa smiles, motioning to her jacked-up clothes. “I’m still not great at pulling off this whole blood-spattered thing, I don’t think.”

“Your fairy darling didn’t seem to mind,” Pam says sweetly.

“Shut up,” Willa mutters, and with a roll of her eyes (though a fond one) she pushes into the bathroom and slams the door.

 

* * *

 

“You were never crazy,” Jessica exclaims.

“I was a little crazy,” Nora murmurs self-deprecatingly. “But that’s not as important. You’re upset.”

“I am,” Jessica agrees with a sigh.

“Do you want to talk?” Nora asks hesitantly, sort of hoping the answer is no even though she wants to be helpful.

“I don’t know,” Jessica shrugs. “Adi and I, we talked about… I dunno. I’m just…”

“What?” Nora prompts.

“Jason,” Jessica says.

“You still have feelings for the boy,” Nora surmises.

“I don’t know,” Jessica repeats.

“You did once, though,” Nora presses.

“Yeah,” Jessica mumbles. “I did. He’s still my… friend, I guess. And I’m sad he might be…”

“He’ll be fine,” Nora says.

“He’s comatose,” Jessica retorts.

“Medically induced, you said,” Nora points out. “I trust his savior girl, I trust the doctors. And if needs be one of us can…”

Jessica frowns, then before she can talk herself out of it she sprawls out parallel to Nora and Nora in turn drapes an arm over Jessica’s waist like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

 

* * *

 

“Be nice,” Tara chides, wrapping her robe tighter around her as she stands.

“What,” Pam retorts. “Wanna invite li’l sis to our slumber party?”

“I’m just sayin’,” Tara replies. “It’s sorta cute how you’re all tough with everyone, but after a while it gets old.”

“You’re just a softie,” Pam says, swooping in to plant a kiss on Tara’s cheek.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tara whispers, turning to pin Pam to the bed.

“Well, pardon me,” Pam croons, rolling her hips under Tara’s.

“Are you gonna be nice?” Tara husks.

“What are you gonna do if I don’t?” Pam asks with a smile.

“I don’t know,” Tara hums, wrapping fingers around Pam’s wrists. “I’m tryin’ to decide what might be an appropriate punishment.”

“Aw, it’s so cute when you think those are yours to dole out,” Pam coos.

Tara drives a knee up between Pam’s legs. “Maybe I’ll make you ask _very_ nicely,” she muses, grinding slow and temptingly.

“ _Will_ you,” Pam murmurs, wriggling in Tara’s grip.

“Maybe,” Tara says. “Maybe I like when you have shitty manners. I haven’t decided.”

She leans in to kiss Pam hard and rough, and Pam groans into it, smirking, “I was expecting a little more romance tonight, after all that.”

“You wanted romance, you shouldn’t have made me Google your love confession,” Tara retorts, shifting to kiss Pam’s throat.

“So I’m not traditional,” Pam replies. “What about this little undead love den is?”

Tara bursts out laughing. “I’ll give you that much,” she concedes.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks,” Jessica says.

“For what?” Nora asks.

“Everything,” Jessica whispers. “I dunno. Bein’ here for me, for all of us.”

“What else could I have done?” Nora replies.

“Lots of shit,” Jessica says. “But you did what you did. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Nora murmurs. “Thank you for your… for doing what you did.”

“Of course,” Jessica declares. But that’s all she has to say, apparently, because what she does next is burrow her face into Nora’s neck and snuggle up silently.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, guys?” Willa’s voice comes from the door. “Did one of y’all take the hair dryer?”

Pam heaves a sigh, then wrestles out from under Tara. “C’mere,” she says, nodding to the dressing table. “Let me.”

“Let you what?” Willa asks suspiciously.

“Fix your hair,” Pam says.

“Yeah,” Willa says, taken aback. She sits and just gets lost in letting Pam play with her hair, drying it and fluffing it out and brushing it at least the famed five hundred strokes.

“Good, sis?” Pam asks.

Willa shrugs. “Yeah,” she says, but she lingers.

Which makes Pam raise an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“I dunno,” Willa murmurs. “I kinda don’t wanna be alone with my own thoughts, I guess.”

Pam glances at the door. “Jessica?”

“Jess is busy,” Willa mumbles, shrugging.

“…oh, no,” Pam says. “ _Busy_?”

“I dunno,” Willa repeats, sounding dismayed.

“It’s been a long night,” Tara jumps in. “Can you stop bein’ such an asshole?” To Willa she says, “You wanna hang out a while?”

“Yeah,” Willa returns, smiling gratefully.

“That gonna be okay with Braelyn?” Tara asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” Willa nods.

“Why’s that matter?” Pam asks.

“Brae’s my girlfriend now,” Willa says, because there’s no point in trying to hide it. “Or, well, we haven’t said the g-word, but, y’know. I like her and she likes me.”

“Is that so,” Pam chuckles. “She’s tasty, huh.”

“ _K_ _äften_ _om henne_ ,” Willa snaps.

” _Bra, jag lovar_ ,” Pam laughs. She flops back on the bed, pats the space beside her. ”Let’s just snuggle like a happy family.”

 

* * *

 

When Eric steps out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, he discovers the two women entwined like that, Nora wrapped possessively around Jessica, and he smiles before climbing onto the bed to join them.

“Are you staying the day?” he asks gently.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Jessica mumbles.

“That’s fine,” Eric says. “Stay. We’ll be very cozy here.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _käften om henne_ ; "shut up about her"  
>  _bra, jag lovar_ ; "fine, I promise"


End file.
